


And in her smile there is a blight

by HannaM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Knifeplay, Legilimency, Mind Games, Situational Humiliation, Strangulation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She touches him in ways no relative ever should, especially with a wand pointed at his throat. And afterwards she laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in her smile there is a blight

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I'm worried there might be warnings I forgot. Hopefully most people who see the pairing are up for all that follows.
> 
> Prompts were pawn, family, silence, insinuation, games, cornered
> 
> Title is from the James Weldon Johnson poem 'The White Witch'

She's his aunt.

She's his aunt.

She doesn't seem to know it, though. She touches him in ways no relative ever should, especially with a wand pointed at his throat. And afterwards she laughs.

"What would Cissy say if she knew?" Bellatrix said, all mock contemplation. 

Draco feels sick. He can never tell if she's playing or making real threats. "Please," he croaks. "You can't-"

Bellatrix grins like a skull. "She'd be terribly jealous, wouldn't she? Her little man, in my hands."

Sometimes, he wonders if she can tell the difference between him and his father. But his father would never be weak like this, never submit to Bellatrix's demands- he would kill or be killed.

Sometimes, for a fleeting second, when he's completely at her mercy, and has no choice but to lie as still as possible while she uses him, he enjoys it. 

Those are the worst times of all.

"Draco," she'll sing out as if she was a little girl. "Want to play with Bella?"

He's learned the only correct response is no response at all. 'No' makes her angry, 'Yes' always leads to legilimency

Bellatrix is not a proficient enough legilimens to break through Draco's natural boundaries, but the very attempt scared him so badly that he asked his mother to tutor him in Occulomency that same night. She asked no questions, which makes him wonder if she thinks she's protecting him from the Dark Lord, or if Bellatrix used to do the same to her younger sister.

His aunt's lips curl in diabolical pleasure as she realizes she can't get inside him. "What a clever little ferret it is. Oh yes," she adds, seeing Draco flinch, "We all heard about Barty's little joke. But there are other ways of getting under your skin."

In a flash, she's behind him, knife to his throat. 

"W-w-what are you doing? You c-c-c-can't kill m-me?" Draco stammers, shaking with terror.

"Don't be stupid. You're family." Still, the knife slips lower, slicing the ties holding his cloak on, and gliding underneath his robes to press against the skin between his collar bones. "This is just a reminder."

He swallows bile. "Of w-what?"

"Stop babbling. You're a man, aren't you? This is what will happen if you fail the Dark Lord."

Abruptly her hold on the knife changes, and he cries out as it digs into his skin. Just as he begins to process the heat of his own blood seeping out (will it stain his robes, he wonders dully, and will he be able to give it to a house elf or have to do it himself), Bellatrix has taken the knife away, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees her lick the blade clean.

Bellatrix sprawls in a chair, and his blood pounds in his ears. Draco knows what comes next. 

She throws a leg over the arm of the chair, and points at her crotch. When Draco hesitates, Bellatrix slaps her thigh and makes little encouraging noises as if she was summoning a dog. "Come on, Draco! That's right, Draco, good boy!"

The first time she ordered him to do this without incentives, Draco had spat 'No, you sick bitch', and attempted to storm off, at which point he'd been hit with the nastiest Cruciatus curse of his life.

He obeys now. 

Taking a deep breath, Draco gets on his knees, blocking out her appreciative coos, and ducks underneath her skirt. One blessing is that he knows her cunt well enough that he doesn't have to look anymore. Instead, he closes his eyes, and pretends he's licking some other witch, any other witch. Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, Weasley, hell, he'd rather be servicing Granger than his mad aunt.

He's just getting to the point where he's almost forgotten when Bellatrix cries out, "Oh, Severus, whatever are you doing here?"

Underneath his aunt's skirt, Draco freezes. His head is hidden, but enough of his frame is showing that there's not many other people he could be mistaken for- Death Eaters tend to run bulky and muscular. The shame washes over him anew, and he almost chokes on Bellatrix's fluids.

"The Dark Lord sent me to find Greyback, but evidently there's little difference between the two of you these days. Preying on underage boys now, are we, Bella?"

Draco's face is burning, and tears are welling up as he tries to keep himself from shaking. Snape- his favorite teacher, the closest thing he had to a champion at school. He would never think of Draco the same way again- he'd always be this pathetic ass, unable to stand up to his own aunt.

"None of your business," Bellatrix replies sharply. "I think you'd better go, don't you?"

"I do seem to have no business here. I'll leave you to it."

And just like that, any hope that Snape might save him is gone. No one can help Draco. His only comfort is that some of his snot and tears get between his aunt's legs, and she doesn't seem to notice.

Afterwards, she kicks him out of the way, and purrs, "Whoever taught you that? Was it Mummy?"

That's the last straw.

He throws himself at her, shoving her up against a wall, hands wrapped around her throat. Bellatrix is still laughing when she begins to choke. She's dropped her wand- this is his chance. His grip tightens, and Bellatrix's eyes flutter as she gasps for air. 

What terrifies Draco is that somehow, she never stops smiling. She's completely unafraid of him, and what he could do to her. And indeed, the logical part of his brain is kicking in, asking him where he plans on going from here, how he's going to tell the Dark Lord that he strangled Bellatrix Lestrange to death, how he's going to tell his mother-

And her body is shaking in what Draco recognizes all too well as orgasm. He lets go, revolted. 

For a moment there is silence, as she leans against the wall, gasping for breath, and he watches her, wondering what his punishment is going to be.

"Exquisite," is her first word.


End file.
